Dason Concordia
:“You want to try again? This time try and make sure your father would be proud, as so far, you would only have shamed him!" :"You know, it's kinda unlucky for you I have daddy issues." :::-A conversation between Lord Targus and Dason : Dason Concordia is the Chairman of The Arena of Champions, Son of Lord Iniquitous, a member of the Concordia Family Tree, and one of the richest self made men in the galaxy. Most hate him, some fear him, and even a small few love him. This man is one scumbag, but if you've seen him fight you'd know he deserved his rank in the Iron Fists. Some say he's losing his touch, but those are the ones he left alive. Description He wears inner robes that are tight against his skin. He also wears a dark brown outer robe. He also sports beskar/phrik alloy gauntlets that go from wrist to elbow on each side and cover the top of his hand with uncovered fingers and thumbs on the cloth. He has slightly baggy pants and a dark green sash that hangs down his left pant leg. Battle Techniques :Dason is one that prefers a defensive, yet aggressive stance. He uses form V (Shien/Djem So) With a conjunction of others to form a style for more personal uses which fit his style of battle. Martial Arts :Brawling: Mastered (22 Years) :Boxing: Mastered (22 Years) :Jeet Kune Do: (22 years) :Shaolin Kung Fu: (22 years) :The Forceful Palms Force Powers Basic :Telekinesis :Force Push :Force Pull :Force Thrust :Force Strike :Force Grip :Force Jump :Telepathy :Burst of Speed :Force Sense :Saber Barrier :Saber Throw :Alter Damage Regular :Aiki Combat :Force Weapon (Deadly Touch is a version of this power) :Qey'tek :Force Lightning (All forms) :Force Bubble :Kinetite :Force Burst :Morichro Specialization :Telekinetic Powers Created :Last Chance (Although unused due to the nature of the power) History :He was born on Dantooine and his mother was a space pirate. He lived the first 15 years of his life on a ship and Yaibar, the home of the Zeison Sha. His father was the supposedly the captain of The Serenity, none of the crew members believed it, as Dason grew older he didn't believe it himself. He was trained from the day he was born to loot and pillage, but also taught the way of the Zeison Sha through his mother's heritage. He was the best shot on the ship at age 10 and at 13 he had the best blade handling skills. From time to time he had fits where is cases of life or death a shied made of energy would surround him and his fellow pirates saving them all, he would even cause a wave of energy to expand from his body, sending everyone and thing flying around him. He had no idea how this happened. His mother always knew he was destined for great things. Early Years :After Dason was born he was taken to Yanibar which was his mother's new home after she was forced out of the Mando society for disobeying orders. She would have been killed if not for a man that Dason would learn to be his uncle. There he lived and grew under his mother's care with his uncle always watching over him. As for the Zeison Sha they trained him in the ways of the force and especially its telekinetic applications and how to handle a discblade. :As Dason grew he learned more and more until he was ten. Then his mother met a man that Dason had believed to be his father after an explanation from his mother, but Dason was still shady on it as he was no bantha's uncle, but he felt it prudent to listen to his mother. With that they left in space with the man who turned out to be a notorious space pirate. From there he traveled the galaxy with his supposed father and mother while his uncle stayed behind on Yanibar. Dason continued to practice the ways of the Zeison Sha as he traveled the universe, but as he did his hate for Jedi lessened as he learned more about them against the wishes of his supposed father. The Death of a Loved One, and the Beginning of the Legacy :Many times he was tested with great perils. Every time, he came out virtually unscathed, except for one. On one fateful day he was sent on a boarding party for a supposed luxury liner heading through the open space near Dantooine. The first person through was shot by an automated turret and Dason lashed out with a force crush, which at the time he didn't know was. The first person was his mother. Dason's whole body emitted a dark red aura as he went drew his blaster in his right hand and fired at the guards as they came to reinforce the turrets. Something was wrong. The liner was a trap! :It was full of military personnel! The rest of the boarding party tried to run like cowards and they were all killed. Dason, the only one left aboard, fought for his life. The Serenity left him for dead and scurried away into hyperspace. A lone Sith walked out from the ranks of soldiers surrounding the boy. He ordered the men to halt their fire, Dason now wounded from plasma burns on an arm and leg, and also his chest. The Sith offered him a choice, either he give up, or fight the Sith. If he won he would be set free, but if he lost the penalty would be death. :Dason sooner accepted the latter then surrender. The battle began, Dason firing his blaster pistol at the Sith who deflected them all back. Dason quickly dove behind a fallen desk for protection. The Sith closed in deflecting all shots coming at him. Eventually as the Sith was upon him, Dason had one shot left. As the Sith moved to strike Dason drew his energy cutlass from his belt and ignited it to meet the saber, holding it with one hand. Dason crawled back as he block slash after slash from the Sith. He finally got to his feet by unexpectedly spinning and kicking the Sith in the side of his knee, causing him to falter for a second allowing Dason to move. :Dason was now standing with his arms apart, his blade in front of his chest, his legs spread. The Sith simply laughed at him as Dason moved his left hand, with his blaster in it, behind his back. The Sith was overconfident and had forgotten about it. As the Sith attacked with a slash coming down upon Dason, he pulled his pistol out, putting it on the man's gut and firing as their blade made contact. The Sith stifling backwards, his hand held to his wound. The Sith shook his head in disbelief and fell to the ground, dead. Dason then sheathed his cutlass and picked up the Jedi's green lightsaber, tossing it in the air and catching it, feeling confidence in his victory. :The soldiers kept their word and ejected Dason in an escape pod towards Dantooine, not wanting the local authorities to know of the shame the boy had brought upon them. There he was trained in the ways of the Jedi, as he was left all alone, orphaned. He was an excellent student, always trying his hardest. Once he learned a skill he kept working on it till he mastered it. Training :After four years, and the Jedi learning his story, he became a Knight. He worked his hardest and completed every mission before him. He took a padawan and on a mission while trying to save his padawan, his padawan died. He swore to work his hardest from that point on to overcome all his obstacles and learn all he can so that that would never happen again. :Three years later, due to his knowledge in the force and his mastery with a blade he became a master. From that day on he had been wandering the galaxy searching for The Serenity. Five months later he found it in an asteroid field. He boarded it and found all of the crew members dead. He then ejected all of the bodies towards the sun, knowing it wasn't right, but he felt he needed his vengeance. He took the ship and made a Delta-7 out of it and kept the name "The Serenity" for the completion of his revenge. Young Love :Then he returned to Dantooine and met Sirus Ofilian, these were good times filled with instruction and then, he became a member of the Rogue Jedi Order's (RJO) council. Also at that time he met Giorsal Ves, the love of his life. They met on Dantooine, but ended up together on Clackdor VII. They kissed and they fell in love. They became lovers and later on he found her dead. :He had advised Sirus on many occasions as Sirus did the same for him. Then after all that had happened between them, Sirus betrayed their friendship and turned to the Dark Side. Before doing so Sirus left Dason three things, a fleet, an army, and the RJO. Dason disbanded the order and created his own from the ashes of old. :The New Rogue Jedi Order (NRJO), at the head Dason, and two of the original council members came as well, but then as his adviser told him (Aalia Ra) it was not time for the order to be reborn. So, he then disbanded yet again and became Co-Leader of Garqi. Many years passed and Dason was now 21. Sirus had re-claimed Garqi and Dason was on the move once again... Another Chance at Love :He found out Giorsal had returned to the living and approached her only to find out that she was marrying Kel'an Shadowstalker. Dason was devastated, but would not give up on her as they talked he found out she loved them both. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she had a choice to make...Giorsal and Dason met and they made love..but it was not enough and afterwards she chose Kel'an and Dason was deeply hurt, so hurt he turned cold and emotionless. He never even thought about love or happiness again. In his anger, Dason destroyed half of an enclave on Dantooine. Then he and her talked and there was no more wedding so he was happy once more. :He has now been nominated to join for a short term on the Jedi Council. He respectfully declined the offer. Then his Mentor Marshal Yuen gave him a planet (Thyrus) and after long negotiations he is now the leader of Aruza as well. He proposed to Giorsal and she said yes. Then he took his fleets to Corellia to repel an invasion and it worked. Then his mentor (marshal) started a blockade of Coruscant, so Dason joined him. Dason's fleets fought bravely and destroyed most of the enemy fleets (with major help for other allied fleets) and they sent a landing party to the plane, then the enemy reinforcements came so they were forced to retreat. :That's when Jedi Councilman Kwai-Ming was captured and Dason gave his word to rescue him...Dason was appointed Rear Admiral of the Wayland Defense Force (WDF). Then Dason called off the wedding for reasons unknown and broke up with her. He gathered his allies and took back Garqi with no casualties sustained. He was informed a Lord Gear wanted to kill him so Dason confronted him on Gear's flagship and they fought and Dason cut off Gear's hand. Dason was removed from the Modern Jedi Order and became a Rogue once again...but a Rogue Jedi...or Sith was the question... The After Effects :He found a holocron on Dantooine from when he has a boy, on the anniversary of that fateful day. It had confirmed his suspicion, his mother was of mandalorian decent. At a later date, during a duel with Inky, he found out by pure happenstance that Inky was his father. After such a long period of loneliness he finally had someone to count on. He was then inducted into the IF, his father preforming the act with the big brand. His Arena, The Arena of Champions, on Garqi is a thriving success with over 150 members. He is the chairman of the arena and he works there daily. The Mental Battle :Dason arrives in his mind. There were others there; he could feel an extremely dark, and an extremely light presence. He quickly reacted and drew both of his swords in reverse grips as they all did all six others. The darker three gritted their teeth as black auras surrounded them. The lighter three looked calm, studying everybody while a white aura surrounded them. Dason also studied them; they looked exactly like him, same weapons, clothing, faces, and powers. He knew that this wouldn’t end well, a civil war inside his own body. :Dason saw two of the lighter ones stand behind the lightest as the darker ones did the same to their darkest. :“Oh shit, this is not gonna end well” :Dason watched as they charged each other, then before they attacked they saw Dason. They turned and came at him. Dason emitted a huge force wave, not a radial one, but one directed at his on coming opponents. They went flying back except for the two strongest. They continued to charge as their subordinates began attacking each other as if they were told to through the force. Dason readied himself as the two strongest flipped in the air with one blade coming down at him, the light one on his left, the dark one on his right. :Dason thought fast and sent his blades straight out, keeping his elbows slightly bent for the recoil. The enemies, in unison, sent their other blades in a stab aimed at Dason’s center. Dason cursed to himself and thought why he had to be so damn skilled. He kept half of his blades on the air, holding the attackers up while bringing the other halves of his blades down in an X block. He then sent his shoulders at his attackers while flinging his wrists outwards and bringing his blades out at their ribs. :Dason hears the cries of the other Dasons, they had all died and the ones he was fighting got stronger. They moved extremely fast and blocked his attacks, then pushed off of him and they backed up, now this battle just became a free for all. Dason and his opponents all watched each other, wondering who would make the first move. :The Sith sent force lightning at the Jedi as the Jedi used morichro on Dason. The lightning struck the Jedi which left Dason without anymore constraint even though it was just for a moment. Dason ran towards the Sith and sent a ball of kinetite at him after putting his left sword away, as it went through the air he took his sword back out as the Jedi made a duel slash at his back. Luckily Dason’s blade was there as he drew it and it blocked the slash. Dason then turned into a spinning crouch and slashed at the Jedi’s legs with his left blade as the Sith jumped over the kinetite and launched a duel slash of his own at Dason. Dason used his right blade to block it, but it was only for a moment as the Sith had the power of gravity and his rage. The slashes slashed across Dason’s chest. He managed to pull back as the Jedi jumped over his blade. :The Jedi spun as he jumped and tried to decapitate the Sith, but the Sith flowed with dark energy and rolled under it while following Dason. Dason, now facing the Sith had to think fast as the Sith sent kinetite at him. Dason’s aki sprung on by instinct. It absorbed half of the energy while the other half blew off his shoulder armor and gashed his shoulder, it was now heavily bleeding. The Sith smiled as he greenish-yellow teeth were suddenly split as the Jedi swung his sword through the head of the Sith. The Sith had became careless and forgot about the Jedi in his lust for a body. The Jedi being no fool capitalized on his weakness. The Jedi then spoke. :“You, you are the conflicted soul that resides in this body, are you not?” :Dason responded. :“Yes, I suppose so. Why am I here?” :The Jedi then smiled and dropped his swords and pulled out one of his saber and ignited it as the green shown smoothly and brightly in the dusk. :“To earn the right to control this vassal that you have shared with us for quite some time now. Come on; let’s do this the civilized way” :Dason understood what he meant and sheathed his swords instead of dropping them. He drew exactly the same saber and smiled at the Jedi. This was it, the final battle for his body. With this he would be free of his inner anguish. His aki broken and his body wavering from the blood loss, he knew this would be an uphill battle. :They brought their sabers together in the traditional starting position. The sabers hissed as they touched and wavered multiple times. The Jedi nods and Dason returns it to signify the beginning of this battle. :The Jedi faked to the right and then spun left. His saber coming in a spinning slash at Dason’s head. Dason ducked quickly and brought his saber back in a slash at the Jedi’s hip. The Jedi turned his saber inward in mid spin and their sabers clashed. Dason then spun in a crouched position and slashed at the Jedi’s left hip. The Jedi rotated his wrist to catch under Dason’s saber and flip it outwards. :Dason jumped and spun in the direction his saber was flung, but it was still in his hand. By doing this he narrowly avoided a decapitation attempt by the Jedi. Dason rolled and got back into a normal stance as he faced the Jedi. Fighting himself one on one was harder then he thought. :The Jedi regained his composure and his stance as Dason and the Jedi inched forward towards each other. They swung at each other, their sabers clashing. Dason used the force to pull at the Jedi’s left knee; it worked, but as the Jedi fell down his saber lock never lessened. The Jedi slowly stood as he could see the blood loss was affecting Dason. :Dason was loosing this clash; he had to do something quick. He spun to his right; the Jedi saw this and maneuvered his saber towards Dason’s back. It scraped along as Dason brought his saber at the Jedi’s left shoulder. It made contact and severed it; it also went into a shallow cut in the Jedi’s side as the Jedi leaped to his right to avoid being cut in half. :The Jedi writhing in pain, uses his last bit of energy to activate last chance, Dason follows suit, this would nearly kill him and he knew it, but he also knew that because of his neutrality he could sustain it longer then and pure Jedi, or pure Sith for that matter. The power course through them both, bright white auras surrounding them both. :The Dasons flew towards each other screaming their battle cries, each thinking victory was certain. Their sabers clashed as they charged each other and bounced off multiple times. Dason using force crush on the Jedi’s throat, but last chance allowing him to resist it. Suddenly another last chance was felt, this aura, pure black. The Sith had survived his decapitation, how is not know to either of them. His head had re-grown after all this time. :The greens of their sabers all clashing now. They were moving so fast it was as if time itself had stood still form the awe of this battle. They were all getting angry, even the Jedi, their last chances were preventing all damage from hurting them. As the Jedi’s faded he shut it off, but spoke these last words before readying himself for death. :“There is no death, only the force” :As he finished those words the Sith decapitated him while hissing these words to follow :“And the power of the force is mine you Jedi scum!” :Dason slashed at the Sith’s back, but it was no use as his own last chance began to fail. He cut it out before hitting the brink of his power to allow him to continue fighting. The Sith pounding away at Dason with his saber was too powerful. Dason’s saber was knocked from his as he blocked and the other was pulled from him by the force of the Sith. The Sith kicked Dason’s chest and forced him to the ground. :Dason coughed up some blood before settling on his back. He looked the Sith in his yellow and black eyes. As the Sith put the sabers in an X in front of Dason’s neck the Sith’s last chance was deactivated. He smiled as he was about to finish Dason off. Dason just smirked and with perfect timing he leaned back on his knees as the sabers passed over his head, singing the ends of his hair. Dason grabbed the hilts of his blades in reversed fashion and flung them both at the Sith’s chest. They hit their marks and the Sith fall back on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds. He lifted his right arm; his index finger extended pointing at Dason as he stood triumphantly. He died without saying a word as Dason regained control of his body, but he had yet to awake from his coma. The Creation of the Quadro-Phased Lightsabers :He begins to work creating a hilt out of phrik, very costing, but he would only use the best for this creation. four groves in it with holes for buttons. A sleek design using the silver shade of phrik. The hilt, exceptionally long. The intricacies of it were astounding. He also made a second of matching design. He had the internal parts already. He assembled them with ossus dueling lens' and one with a white crystal, the other with a very expensive Pontite. There was only enough room in the sabers for two crystals, the white one he left along, but the other he also included a Nextor crystal. four buttons were set in the groves connected to the emitter to adjust the blade length. They were preset, the top would be 4.2 feet, the second 9ft, the 3rd 6.3 ft, the 4th 2.1 ft. No dials were present so to reset the distances you would have to take the whole thing apart. Another Chapter :Dason had hated his father, for many reasons. Some stupider then others, but reasons nonetheless. He had grown, matured, aged, but he was still treated as a child and he would always hold that as a part of him as he had had a rather lonely childhood. Dason had also taken an apprentice, a Nautolan, by the name of Kalous Anson, but astonishingly is training him in the Jedi arts. The AoC had shut down, but the army and fleet grew into the Protectors of Champions, who now use the AoC as their headquarters. The Fall of the Arena of Champions :The Arena of Champions was in its prime as the universe began to change rapidly. The opening of its competition took a hard blow against the Arena of Champions and with the new Galactic Battle Arena the popularity of the once famous arena had fallen to an all time low. With this taken into account the arena was shut down and turned into nothing but old moss covered ruins. With his arena no more Dason went to the Corellian Jedi Order and there he found the answer to fill the void: The Garqi Academy. A secret academy was built under the ruins of the Arena of Champions and with magnificent speed it was created. The new secret academy of force users, now watched over by Dason as troubled times come to the universe, and with the troubles came the reformation of the Protectors of Champions into Arena Security (ArSec). The Great Vision :Dason's fighter came in system weeks after the "Sleeping Giant" did and to no one's surprise Dason had conducted other business other then what was planned. He had been to Ordo and met the man he killed who blatantly insulted him and with time in hyperspace his temper had cool, but just enough to conduct himself as a gentleman. From there he stopped at Tatooine to retrieve his new Lightshield. Now that he finally had returned home after months of work at Corellia and other diplomatic sites he could finally relax, or so he thought. As he flew his fighter into the hidden hangar of the Garqi Academy he was swarmed by Masters and Knights alike all wondering what should be done and in which order. He took his time sifting through them as the hours passed in the Council Chambers until finally all was done and the Council concurred to convene for the day. :Dason walked through the halls of the academy only to be swarmed by more questions by students and teachers which he answered perfectly and without further adue he arrived in one of the meditation chambers and waiting for him were the parts he had requested before he landed. All nice and neat, in perfect order, just they way he like it and everything. He began taking apart the lightshield he had purchased and he learned the ins and outs of it until finally he was satisfied with his knowledge of his new weapon and began constructing a new one, a better one. He crafted it as only a master can. Using the force as his tool and his guide he slowly assembled a work of art as all of his weapons were. He even went as far as to install it in his left gauntlet so he would have it with him always. :He then used the chamber for what it was meant for, meditation. He sat cross-legged and laid each palm on their respective knee. He slowly began to drift into another consciousness, one higher then his own. On a higher plain he surveyed all he had done in the past, from his wild adventures around the Pirate ship "Serenity", to his latest escapade on Ordo. He went through what he could have done different in these various situations. He then came to the realization of what he had done to re-grow his arm all those years ago and how he re-grew Ebon Hawk's fingers. Midi-chlorian manipulation, one of if not the, darkest arts known. He created life where there was not using these organisms that existed to nourish us with the force that we hold so very dear to us. :He then realized how his emotions, specifically anger, had always gotten the best of him. He was disappointed in himself as he knew his father, Dace Concordia, and uncle, Xeroc Pyros, would be. In his reflection he found the evil that consumed him and evil thy name is emotion. Emotion can be a powerful tool when used for the right reasons and can be strength and force enhancing, but his anger was so far out of control it was only a detriment to himself and the others around him. He needed to learn to control it before someone ended up hurt, or worse. :Dason then saw his own future, not so far as death, but far enough for him to know that he could change his future that the dark side had so clouded. His fears and aggravations united against him. He was one man and he stood alone along the valley of the fallen. He saw death, ripples through the force, civil war. The universe was torn and shattered. He also witnessed love, and love lost. In that he saw himself overcome with anger and emotions that could not be described with words. He saw himself, the face of evil, a murdered, a backstabber, an embodiment of evil that not even the emperor of old nor Darth Krayt could rival. :Then, he saw a shred of humanity in himself. He saw his father and his hearts desire, Serrin Roma. He knew with his current attitude he could not attain what he wanted most, and maybe that was all it was, wanting what he couldn't have. His father alive nor his maiden of love. Maybe this was a punishment from the force for all of his previous wrong doings. It was a tear in his already fragile heart that he could not mend. :They say it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all, but Dason had loved before. The face of beauty, Giorsal Ves, his lover and former fiance. He couldn't go through with it so he retreated into his inner sanctum never to be heard from on Dantooine for years. He wished he had not been so foolish to have caused his heart to be broken so, but here was was letting it happen again. He could not allow himself to ignore it this time. He would find his love whatever it took. Even if he had to become one with the force to do so. :He finally exited meditation to find out he had been in for weeks. His connection with the force felt stronger and easier to control. He felt life all around him and the thought of death was absent from his mind. It was not the will of the force for this man to become a killer or murderer, but it willed him to seek love and happiness for his tattered soul. :He rose from where he had sat and slowly walked from the room to the Council Chambers. There he had been updated on the happenings of the universe and re-assumed control of the Academy. The council trusted him, more then he felt they should, but then he thought that this trust was their faith in his abilities as a leader and a defender of peace. :It was late into the night when the council finally convened and Dason took his leave to watch the halls and take questions from the students of the academy. He enjoyed this and now knew why Master Coral of the Corellian Jedi Academy remained as headmaster. It was wonderful watching the children you knew grow up the be the men and women of tomorrow. He had already seen so much in the short time the Academy had been around. His life had a new purpose, the pursuit of knowledge, and to pass on that knowledge to the next generation so that they could learn from the mistakes he made as well as the next generation after that learning from the previous. He patrolled the halls with a smile on his face and arrived in a classroom. It was there that he began to teach the art of wielding a saber and using the force in combat. It had always been a talent of his and one he did not wish to fade nor be forgotten. :With the end of his daily lessons he retired to the archives to research and learned, for knowledge was the key to solve all situations and problems. He was a strong believer in that and then after he spent his time he would retire to his quarters for a nice and long night's sleep. The End of Childhood :Months passed as Dason spent time on Corellia with the students there. One day he was posed with a rather weird man in a training room. This man had caused damage to the academy and was attacking some of the students in a supposed duel. Dason had just returned from Ryloth after defeating a supreme in one on one combat and he was in a slightly weakened state so he tried to resolve it with words, but alas things did not go the way he planned for he is interrupted by a one Mike Frantz. Frantz was a council member of the CJO. Dason didn't like him at all frankly after their first encounter and the man dared to contradict him in public. This did not sit well with Dason as they began to question the dark side. Suddenly Dason roared "I don't know the dark side? I don't know the dark side? I'm a Concordia! I AM THE DARK SIDE!." :This was both shocking and disturbing as the others in the room simply ignored him and shrugged him off. That day he vowed to kill Mike Frantz the next time they met, no matter what. From there Dason made his way to Arka€nia and found a lovely nurse during a visit to the hospital and it was her who he was so betrothed to that he fathered two children with. Dace Concordia II and Cassandra Concordia were their names. So young and life changing. Dason began to act more cautiously, giving ArSec the brunt of Dason's works of war he settled down for a while until he was called to battle once again, but now everyone had a big surprise. The last time they saw Dason he was a boy in his actions, but now after gaining so much more wisdom from fathering children he was a man, and a man to be reckoned with at that. ArSec and the Secession of Garqi :Soon after the birth of his second child and the death of his wife Dason had disappeared from the known universe. He had followed his father's example by heading into the unknown regions like so many Dark Jedi before him such as the mighty Reven and dastardly Lord Malak. Although he hadn't traveled as far as they he had found a nice place to spend time at. The planet seemed abandoned and now that he had ArSec he didn't have to worry about anything happening to Garqi or his children. They were certainly safe in the Garqi Academy; protected by an enclave full of varied kinds of force users. He trained as vigorously as he once did in his earlier youth. Day after day, for months he spent in solitude on an unknown planet without any means to be contacted, but then he had sensed a rather large disturbance in the force. Something was going to happen to his home, and he needed to stop it. :He quickly departed and arrived at his home in record time, but to his bewilderment nothing had happened. So he rested from his long journey, and as he was about to depart his vision was coming true. An enemy fleet entered the system, and luckily due to a systems malfunction he was able to call his allies and father to his side to repel the invaders, but not a single shot was fired. All the support Dason had was overwhelming and the enemy retreated through pure cowardice. Garqi was safe, but he had no clue who had done this deed, but before he could deal with that he had to attend a summit on the home world of the UFFW: Coreilla. :He flew swiftly and arrived in his usual abrupt fashion. After maybe an hour he had been fed up with being insulted and belittled in front of this so called diplomatic summit. He stormed out with a gift of a finger, and later that day a treaty had been erected and signed by the President of the newly formed Republic of Garqi. They had seceded from the UFFW and joined as a protectorate of the Phoenix Imperium (PI). Matar, the head of the PI, and Dason had been feuding enemies for almost a decade, but Dason finally saw the true form of his so called friends and decided that his long time enemy was more of a friend as they were. Now is where the story continues in the universe of Jedi Vs. Sith, and where more lives will end in a bloody feud of revenge. Category:Characters Category:Dark Jedi